Girl Power
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: After an agency watches Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze at a school talent show, they begin their music career. Read as they encounter a lot of ups and downs in their new life. Rating might change soon. (CANCELLED!)
1. Prologue

**Another new story! This idea came in my head a few weeks ago, and I thought it was pretty cool. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

(Amy's perspective)

7:00 a.m.

Another beautiful day... As I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes, I peacefully get up out of my bed to get ready for the day. I grab some clean clothes and enter the bathroom to take a shower.

You're probably wondering who I am. My name's Amy. Amy Rose. I am 15 years old and in the 10th grade. I am a pink hedgehog with quills that reach slightly above my shoulders, along with bangs swept across my left eye. I have the most beautiful jade green eyes you will ever see, and I have peach skin.

That's enough of my appearance. I come from the city of Station Square, where I live with my mom and my older brother Shadow. If you're wondering where my dad is, he doesn't live with us since he and Mom got divorced three years ago. We haven't heard anything from him ever since. Not even on our birthdays or Christmas. But let's forget about that; I don't want to be sad. Especially since today's gonna be awesome!

What's going on today, you may ask? You'll find out.

As I finish my shower and dry myself off, I change into a blue top with red and yellow stars on it with a white denim jacket over it, some red denim short shorts, and white high top sneakers. I even accessorize my outfit with yellow stud earrings shaped like stars, and a blue baseball hat to match my top.

Now that I'm finished getting ready, I go downstairs to see if my mom is making breakfast. And lucky enough, she is.

"Good morning Amy," Mom says to me as she brings me a plate with two pancakes to the table.

"Morning Mom," I respond back.

My mom is also a hedgehog, white, and has the same eyes and hairstyle as me. She's wearing her black and gray lounging pajamas since it's still early in the morning.

"Is there anything going on at school today?" she asks.

"Yeah," I answer loudly, but not too loud since Shadow is still asleep, "Today's the first day we get to sign up for the school talent show!"

Mom seems really amazed about it, "Amy, that's awesome!"

In case you don't know what we're talking about, my friends and I are going to compete in the school talent show. This is the first year we're competing since one of us is a freshman. You see, we've been a girl group for quite a few years now. We're called Girl Power, and we cover a lot of songs and sing some of our original stuff on YouTube, but we still haven't gotten a record deal. We all dream of becoming famous singers since it's quite obvious we can sing (and sometimes rap).

"I know," I say, keeping the conversation short, "I just hope there's going to be talent agencies there."

I really do, and so do my friends. My mom does the best she can to support me and my dream.

"I know," says Mom as she starts walking upstairs, "I'm gonna go wake up your brother."

* * *

About half an hour later...

As I start walking to school, I see Cream walking from her house across the street.

"Hi Amy!" Cream greets to me as we begin walking to school together.

Cream is one of the members of our group, and my best friend since childhood. She's a peach/apricot colored rabbit with brown eyes, a white muzzle, and has long ears going down her butt. She is one of the sweetest, most cutest, most innocent living beings you will ever meet, and she's a 14-year-old freshman. And keeping up with her cuteness, she is wearing an orange sundress with yellow flowers on them, along with matching flower hair ties for her ears, and orange flats.

"Hey Cream. Aren't you excited to sign up for the talent show?" I ask her.

"I'm also a little nervous," Cream answers, "What if we don't win the talent show?"

"Don't worry about if we don't win," I say to Cream, "What matters most is us going on stage and having a good time."

And launching our music career... although I didn't say that as Cream would think it would be considered 'winning'. Cream wants to be famous too, but competition doesn't matter to her, and she wants to be different.

As Cream and I reach our school Emerald High, we stop at our lockers, only for our friend Rouge to be there.

"Hello ladies!" Rouge greets us with a smile.

Rouge is a 16-year-old white bat with the sexiest curves ever. Want proof? Today she's wearing a black sleeveless crop top that shows most of her chest, a multi-colored, high-waisted tight mini skirt, and five-inch high-heeled mini boots. Her body isn't the only thing that makes her beautiful, though. She is wearing some light blue eyeshadow to complement her eyes and is also wearing pink lip gloss. She's also the biggest fashionista out of all of us and has the biggest confidence (besides me).

"Hey Rouge," Cream and I say as I open my locker to get my books.

"Do either one of you have any idea what we're gonna do for the talent show?" Rouge asks.

"Not really," Cream shakes her head no.

"Well we're performing, obviously," I answer.

"No, I mean, like, what song should we sing?" Rouge asks again.

"I don't know," I answer her, "We'll think of something."

Cream then changes the subject and says, "I have to go to my locker to get ready."

"Okay," I say to Cream.

"I need to apply more makeup," says Rouge.

That's so Rouge...always applying makeup even though she has enough. "Whatever," I respond as she walks away.

I turn to Cream and say, "I'm gonna go look for Blaze."

"Okay Amy," says Cream as we walk our separate ways.

I search over in the quad to see if Blaze is around. She's usually very shy around people. Is she shy around us? Not really. Blaze has been our friend for three years, and she's another member of Girl Power.

And there she is, sitting on a bench reading a book. I guess I should talk about her appearance and dress sense. Blaze is a lavender purple cat with dark purple highlights, golden yellow eyes, a white muzzle, and has a ponytail that always sticks up (and I mean literally). She is wearing an oversized magenta sweater with a purple skirt, brown lace-up boots, and some purple square-shaped glasses.

"Hi Blaze," I say to her. Blaze bookmarks her page, closes the book, and turns around to talk to me.

"Hello Amy," she says back to me.

"Do you want to come to class early with me?" I ask her. Sometimes Blaze and I like to hang out in the classrooms before the bell rings.

"Sure," answers Blaze as she and I begin to walk towards the hallways.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1! There will be more of Girl Power to talk about in the next few chapters. And I want Shadow to be in the next chapter as well.**

 **By the way, what do you think the girls should sing at the talent show? If you have an idea, put the artist name and the song in the reviews or PM it to me.**

 **I promise to get the next chapters to 'Life' and 'The Chaos Emeralds' uploaded eventually** **. Remember to write a review for me, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Different Brains

(Amy's perspective)

10:30 a.m

As brunch is in session, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and I head to the office to fill out an application for the talent show.

I pick up the paper and put it on a clipboard. Then I ask my friends, "What should our act be called?"

Since Rouge is too busy listening to music with her headphones on, while Blaze just stares blank at the ceiling, Cream answers to me, "I think we should use our group name."

"Girl Power?" I ask. Cream nods in response, and I write down 'Girl Power' under the 'Name of Act' category. After I finish filling out the application, I turn to the girls and say, "I'm finished! Now we just need to get ready for rehearsals by next Monday."

"That's really cool, Amy!" Cream exclaims, "We'll have plenty of time to think of a song."

"Yeah," I say, then turn to Blaze and Rouge, "Alright Rouge, Blaze. I filled out the application. Any idea what we're gonna sing?"

No response from either of them. Annoyed, I slap Blaze across the face and pull the earbuds out of Rouge's ears.

"Ow!" Blaze yells.

"Hey!" Rouge yells along, "I was listening to that!"

"I don't care," I say to Rouge, "Next Monday, there's gonna be rehearsals held during lunch and after school. We can't waste time spacing out. We have work to do!"

"How much work?" Blaze asks.

Is Blaze really that stupid?! We have a lot to do! "Oh, I don't know... A LOT! We need to pick out a song, come up with a dance number, and a whole bunch of other crap!"

Cream looks over at me and says, "Don't get too worked up, Amy. The talent show isn't until next month."

"But the rehearsals aren't until next _week_ ," I say to Cream, "We'll just spend the week picking a song."

* * *

3:30 p.m

School is over for the day, and my friends and I are just hanging out in my house. We're all sitting on the couch, with Cream doing her homework, Blaze reading her book, and I'm trying to come up with songs to sing for the talent show.

Rouge comes in the living room wearing a pink turtleneck crop top to show off her silver crystaled belly button piercing, some purple lounging pajamas, and white socks. She plops down on the couch and asks me, "Have you thought of a song yet?"

I look up at Rouge and answer, "Not yet. You can help me if you want."

"Okay," says Rouge, "Do you want to sing a cover or an original?"

"Not sure," I say, "We all have so many different opinions on songs, and it's really hard agree on one thing."

It's true. With four different personalities from four different girls, it's really hard to agree on something. I'm the girly tomboy, Cream is the innocent and adorable one, Rouge is the one who cares about her looks more than anything, and Blaze is the shy one. I know people have said being different is a good thing, but I'm not sure that's the case here.

"How about we just write a new song?" I offer to my bat friend.

"That's not so bad," Rouge agrees, "How about we have it be about wanting a guy to get in bed with you? _That_ will get people's attention!"

Then Cream and Blaze get in the conversation. "That's disgusting," Cream says, referring to Rouge's idea.

"The only 'attention' you'd be getting is from all the perverted boys," says Blaze while still keeping her eyes on her book.

"And speaking of perverted boys..." I begin to grit my teeth. Why? My 19-year-old brother has come home, ready to annoy us.

His name's Shadow, and he is one of the biggest troublemakers ever. He is a black hedgehog with red highlights, red eyes, and a tan muzzle. He is wearing a white tank top over a black leather jacket, some dark blue jeans, black Nike sneakers, and silver stud earrings.

I'll bet you're wondering this: how is he a troublemaker? He vandalizes people's property, he steals stuff, he smokes... He's lucky he's not in school anymore. He got kicked out of high school last year for constantly cutting school and being high on his ass.

Shadow plops down between me and Rouge and asks, "What are you four up to? Writing your crap songs?"

Yeah... Shadow doesn't like our music. He thinks our songs are cheesy and aimed at three-year-olds. "They're not crap, Shadow," I say to him, "You are."

Shadow, having the same emotionless expression on his face, says, "I am not crap. I'm sexy and attract many women."

"It's true," Rouge agrees with Shadow. She's had a crush on him for quite some time. It's mainly just his looks that makes her fall head over heels. Nothing about his personality or hobbies makes him attractive.

I ignore Rouge's comment and spit back at Shadow, "You only say that because I never had a boyfriend or any guys that loved me. (That's also true, but you know what? I'm fine with that because I'm not ready for a boyfriend!) You just want to make me jealous."

"Whatever," says Shadow as he gets up from the couch, "I'm gonna go smoke."

I roll my eyes at Shadow as he walks out of the house. I turn to my friends and say, "Shadow can be _so_ annoying, huh?"

"Yeah," Cream and Blaze agree.

"I don't know Amy," says Rouge, "He's pretty cute."

See what I mean by we have different brains?! "No he's not," I begin to argue, "He smokes. Do you have any idea what that can do to your body?!"

"Not really," says Rouge, not caring. I swear, I just want to hit Rouge in the head with a brick!

* * *

 **That was Chapter 2. Sorry the chapter felt lousy; I just needed to get it done. In case the girls want to sing a cover instead of an original, what do you think it should be? Remember to put down the artist and the song in the reviews.**

 **In other news, you may have seen a poll on my account. I'm thinking about bringing back Sonic Drama. Go vote on it when you have the chance. Give me a review and I will see you in Chapter 3!**


	3. No One is Normal

(Amy's perspective)

4:00 p.m

A full week has passed, and my friends and I are still in school doing rehearsals in the multi-use room. We finally finished writing our new song last weekend, and it's really awesome.

"Names?" the rehearsal instructor, Ms. Belle (human) asks us, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh...right," I say awkwardly, "Amy Rose, Cream Carson, Rouge Bayle, and Blaze Farrell."

Ms. Belle writes down our names on her clipboard and tells us to get on stage. Of course, we get on stage and wait nervously for the next thing she's gonna say.

"Okay ladies," says Ms. Belle as she sits down on a chair, "What are you doing for the talent show?"

"Well, we're gonna sing a song that I wrote-" I start to say, but get interrupted by Ms. Belle.

"You wrote your own song?" she wonders, "That's amazing!"

"I helped out," Rouge chips in, answering the instructor's question.

"Our song is called 'Coming Together'," I say.

"'Coming Together'..." says Ms. Belle, "That's really nice. Blow me away, girls!"

That's when Blaze and Cream begin harmonizing the 'ooh...' sound. Then Rouge begins rapping in a mellow tone to blend in with the harmonizing.

" _Why are we all not the same?"_ Rouge starts to rap, _"If we were, life would be lame._ "

So yeah...this is us. Rouge is the one who mainly raps, Cream and Blaze sing some lines, but they mostly do adlibs, and I'm the main star. I sing _and_ rap (occasionally)!

I'll also talk briefly about our song 'Coming Together.' It's about how it's okay to be different from everyone else, but also okay to fit into life. The inspiration came from how my friends and I act around each other.

After three minutes of auditioning, Ms. Belle happily claps her hands.

"Bravo! Bravo!" she cheers, "You four did amazing!"

We all smile. Cream then asks, "Does that mean we're in the talent show?"

"Of course it does!" the instructor yells with glee, "I can already tell you four are gonna get a record deal!"

And just like that, we all cheer loudly and jump around while hugging each other.

Ms. Belle just smiles and shakes her head saying, "Being in the talent show isn't _that_ big a deal. Besides that, you girls are very talented."

We stop cheering and jumping as Blaze says, "We're sorry. It's just that we've wanted to be singers for so long!"

Just then, my phone buzzed from the back of my pants pocket. I pull it out and see that Mom has texted me, " _Shadow and I are in the car in front of the school._ "

Since we're done with our audition, I figure that it would be okay to go home. I turn to my friends and ask, "Hey, I'm gonna go home. Do any of you want to come with me?"

"Can't," says Rouge, "I have a 5:30 appointment for a mani-pedi."

As Rouge walks away, Cream answers to me, "I wish I could, but I promised my mom I would spend time with her."

Blaze just shruggs and says, "Eh. I have nothing better to do. I'll come over, Amy."

"Cool!" I respond as Blaze and I walk out of the multi-use room. We walk outside to see Mom's black BMW in the parking lot.

We enter the backseat, only to see Mom in the driver's seat and Shadow in the passenger's seat.

"Hi Mom!" I say.

"Hello Ms. Rose," says Blaze.

"Hi Amy; hi Blaze," says Mom as she turns around to see us, "How was the audition?"

"It was amazing!" I smile, "We're gonna be in the talent show!"

"Ms. Belle loved us and said that she could tell that we're gonna get a record deal!" Blaze smiles along.

Then Shadow decides to ruin this beautiful moment by saying, "With those voices, you four have no chance of getting a record deal."

Blaze gasps at that horrible comment, and I kick Shadow's seat really hard.

"That was uncalled for, Shadow!" I scream at him.

Mom looks over at me and says, "I'm sorry Amy. Shadow's just in a bad mood today."

"He's always in a bad mood," Blaze mutters under her breath.

"And besides," I say, "just because Shadow's in a bad mood doesn't mean he has to blame it on me!"

"Well Amy, maybe he's just jealous that you're finding a purpose in life and he isn't," says Mom.

"I'm not jealous," Shadow denies, "I just want to grow up and stop being so positive."

"Being positive is a good thing!" I begin to argue.

"Yeah, but there's this thing called being too positive," says Shadow, "That's why I'm normal compared to you."

I stop trying to argue with him and glare out the window. No one is normal, Shadow. If everyone was normal, life would be boring. Everyone would be the same and no one will learn anything new. And he thinks he's the normal one... We'll see about that.

* * *

 **Hi! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been busy with life. Next chapter will be Girl Power preparing for the talent show! Remember to write a review and I will see you in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chaotix Records

(Amy's perspective)

4:45 p.m

A few weeks have passed, and the talent show isn't until this Thursday! Today is also my birthday, and I am now _sixteen_ years old. Eeee! And to celebrate my birthday and the upcoming talent show, my friends and I are gonna sing a cover on YouTube!

"Alright girls," I say to Cream, Rouge, and Blaze as I get my camera ready, "Are you all ready yet?"

"Almost," answers Blaze as she sets my laptop on my desk for later.

"I am," says Cream as she sits on my bed.

"Just need to apply more lip gloss," says Rouge as she puts on more pink lip gloss.

I glare at Rouge and say, "You know, you don't have to wear make-up _all_ the time. It's just a three and a half minute video."

"I know," says Rouge, "I just look really ugly without make-up. That's why I need it."

I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Forget what I said," I tell Rouge, "What I meant to say was, you look amazing no matter what. You can wear the make-up tonight, but remember to take a break from it once in a while."

"Okay," Rouge says as she puts her make-up in her bag and sits on the bed, next to Cream. Then I sit next to Cream, while Blaze sits next to me after turning the camera on.

"Now we're ready," I say as I start the video.

* * *

(Vector's perspective)

Staring down from the tall windows of Chaotix Records, I begin to think about finding new talent for the music industry. It's really hard to find legitimate, real talent, especially in America. All musicians really care about these days are the money or how good they look.

I'm Vector, a lime green crocodile wearing a black suit. Since I'm a music agent, it's my job to find great talent. As I go to my desk and turn on my computer, my two co-workers barge into my office.

"Vector, you have to see this!" Espio, a magenta purple chameleon says as he opens his laptop on my desk.

"What's this about?" I ask him.

"Charmy was showing me this band on YouTube," Espio explains, "I checked them out, and we think they'd be a great addition to the music industry."

"That's cool," I say, "What are they called?"

"They're called 'Girl Power'," answers Charmy, a young male bee. I wouldn't exactly call Charmy a co-worker. He's an intern from high school, hoping one day he'll be able to officially work here one day.

"Girl Power, huh?" I begin to show enthusiasm, "Show me them."

Espio opens up a video of Girl Power doing an a Capella of some song I don't really care for. What I _do_ care for are the girls' voices and talent. The cream-colored rabbit's voice, although really high-pitched, sounded really sweet. The purple cat also sounded nice; it was also deep, but she still sounded feminine. The white bat was the rapper of the group, and she was great! Her voice was the deepest of all, and she sounded a lot like an actual female rapper.

However, the pink hedgehog was the one who stood out the most. She was singing the most, of course, but she was still amazing! Her voice was very powerful, and she still sounded like an angel.

Espio and Charmy were giving me weird expressions, eager to hear my opinion on Girl Power.

"So what do you think?" Charmy asks me after the video finishes.

"They were amazing!" I answer happily, "Those girls definitely deserve a record deal!"

"You should check out more of their videos," says Espio as he and Charmy leave my office.

I click on another Girl Power video, although this one was completely different. In the video, the pink hedgehog, whose name is Amy, is sitting on her bed, talking about some stuff that sounded important.

"...this Thursday, Girl Power will be performing at the Emerald High School talent show! My mom will be recording the whole performance on my camera, which you will all be able to see," the girl explains, "We will be singing an original song that Rouge and I wrote, and our performance video will probably be uploaded either very late Thursday night or Friday morning. I hope you enjoyed the video, and I'll see you next time!"

The video ends, and I scroll down to the comment section. I start typing, "I just watched your recent cover. You girls are very talented, and I wish you all the best at your talent show. Just tell me what school you go to, and I will be there to watch you."

I post my comment, and turn my chair to the window. When I watch Girl Power's performance, I am going to change their lives in the best way possible.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! The actual performance will be in the next chapter. Will Vector give Girl Power a record deal? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Coming Together

5:15 p.m.

(Amy's perspective)

Just the other night, I had received a comment from none other than Chaotix Records! A guy from there said that he would be watching us at the talent show! This week is getting better and better! Today's the day of the talent show, and we are ready to give our all! Since Girl Power is a group talent, we've all decided to wear black crop tops with color coordinating shorts and shoes.

My crop top is sleeveless and tight, while my shorts are high-waisted and a bright red color. My shoes are white and dark pink Nike sneakers. I even accessorized my outfit with a black baseball hat and red stud earrings. And in case you were wondering, yes, we were wearing makeup. My lip gloss is a cherry red, and my eyeshadow is green (yeah it was out of place, but it matches my eyes).

Cream's short-sleeved top looked more like a small shirt than a crop top (she hates crop tops), which is why very little midrif is showing. Her shorts are orange, and she is wearing bright yellow high-tops. Her makeup consisted of dark yellow eyeshadow and light orange lipstick. She even completed the attire with a yellow flower crown.

However, unlike Cream, Rouge went all out with her outfit. Her crop top was an over-the-shoulder style on both sides, and she showed off major skin! Her blue jean shorts were high-waisted, sure, but not enough to cover her silver crystaled navel ring. She was wearing black high-tops with a gold zipper on each shoe. Her accessories included the navel ring (as previously mentioned), small gold dangly earrings, and a light blue choker. Lastly, her makeup (which was actually pretty tame tonight) involved light pink lip gloss and light blue eyeshadow.

Finally, there's Blaze, whose crop top was sleeveless (one side had ruffles, while the other was strappy), and her shoes were purple and white Vans. Her shorts, however, were awesome! They were magenta on the top half with about a hundred studs all over it, while the bottom half was white, had some tears on the very bottom, and the white part was all flame designed. Her makeup involved yellow eyeshadow and lavender purple lipstick. She ditched her glasses for contacts, some magenta diamond stud earrings, and a silver diamond choker which could cost more than my life.

All the contestants showcasing their talents are hanging out in the green room (it's not really green; it's just a waiting room), waiting for their turn. Some of them seem really confident, while others are freaking out like crazy.

Us? We're totally fine.

"I'm not sure about this, Amy!" Cream panics as she drinks some bottled water to cool down. Well...maybe except her. To be honest, we've never performed in front of a real audience. You heard me right: a YouTube group has never, in their lives, performed in front of a big audience. We've only been in the music game for three years, and have yet to sing in front of actual people.

I put my hands on Cream's shoulders and say, "Calm down, Cream! I know this is scary for you, but we've got this!"

Then Blaze joins the conversation and says to her, "Just pretend you're in Amy's room, and we're singing alone. That way, you can get over the fact that we're in front of the whole school."

"How about we do some vocal warm-ups?" I suggest to my friends, "We have about an hour until we go on."

"Great idea," says Rouge as we begin our warm-ups.

* * *

6:00 p.m.

(Vector's perspective)

After my chauffeur drops me off in front of Emerald High, I walk through the building to look for the performing arts room. But just before I opened the door to the room, one of the faculty members asks me, "Name and business?"

I turn to the guy and answer, "Vector Green; music agency from Chaotix Records. I'm here to discover talent. I sent an email to the school board about it."

The faculty member sighs and says, "You can go in."

"Thank you," I say as I walk into the room. There seems to be a lot of people in here, maybe the whole school. Just to stay safe, I stand in the very back of the room with a couple of teachers.

The show was pretty long, since there are so many kids showing their many talents. There was singing, dancing, stand-up comedy, and a lot more. After a male parrot did some comedy with his ventriloquist puppet, the man, who I assume is the principal, running the talent show comes up on stage to announce the next act.

"Our next act is an original song written by Amy Rose and Rouge Bayle," says the man, "So give it up for Coming Together by Rouge Bayle, Cream Carson, Blaze Farrell, and Amy Rose; aka: Girl Power!"

* * *

(Amy's perspective)

"All right girls," I say, "We're next."

We walk out of the green room and onto the stage. The song begins with a slow beat, and Blaze and Cream sing the adlibs.

" _Why are we all not the same?_ " Rouge starts rapping, " _If we were, life would be lame."_

Then I start singing, " _You don't need to worry about being the same, because we're all coming together."_

* * *

(Vector's perspective)

The girl's voices sound more impressive in person! Parts of the audience were cheering them on, but not too loudly, since this is a talent show. Some people even had their phones out to take pictures or videos. It's official: Girl Power are definitely getting a record deal. Those girls are very talented, and the audience loves them!

After the song is over, the girls hold hands and bow as the audience applauds.

* * *

(Amy's perspective)

"We did it, girls!" I scream with joy, "The audience loved us!"

"They sure did," Rouge agrees.

"Some of them had their phones out for videos," says Blaze.

"We're gonna be famous!" Cream cheers.

We keep squealing and giggling about our performance until the principal comes in the green room and says, "Amy Rose? There's a green crocodile in a suit who wants to speak to you."

What could this be about?

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger; I've been tired, and it's about 11:00 at night in the U.S. Just recently, I've been posting my drawings of Girl Power on my Instagram account (also called "SuperCartoonyGal"). I figured that since this is my most popular story yet, I should promote it. You can check out my Instagram if you want (I'll put a link in my profile).**

 **Will Girl Power get a record deal? Find out in Chapter 6!**


	6. A Record Deal

6:45 p.m.

(Amy's perspective)

As I walk out of the green room, I see a lime green crocodile wearing a black suit and black sunglasses on his head, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He looks over and gives me a friendly smirk asking, "Amy Rose, is it?"

"Y-yes...," I answer nervously.

The crocodile gets off the wall and says, "I'm Vector Green; a music agency from Chaotix Records. I'm the guy who wrote that comment on your YouTube video."

I smile and ask, "Really? What did you think of our performance tonight?!"

"I thought you four performed beautifully," says Vector.

"You did?!" I squeal.

"I did," says Vector, "In fact, I believe you're all looking at a record deal."

A record deal?! I must be dreaming! "Really?! That's awesome! Should I tell my friends about it?" I ask the green man.

"Of course!" he answers, "They're your band-mates, right? They should know about the record deal too."

I hug the crocodile tightly and say loudly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Some of the teachers and faculty members look at us with a weird look on their faces. I let go of Vector and apologize, "Sorry about that. I just got ahead of myself there."

"That's okay," Vector says, "Should we meet again?"

"Totally," I say, "When should we meet?"

"How does Saturday noon sound to you?" Vector asks.

"Sounds great," I answer, then I wave good-bye, "See you on Saturday."

Vector also waves good-bye, and I run back into the greenroom screaming, "Guys, guys, GUYS?!"

Cream, Rouge, and Blaze turn around to see me running. I stop my tracks to catch my breath.

Blaze gives me a weird look asking, "Is there something you want to say?"

"Yeah," I answer, "Can you guess why I left the greenroom?"

Just when they were about to answer, the principal says through the loudspeaker, "Can all participants come up on to stage to receive your awards?"

I sigh in disappointment as I walk with my group to the stage.

* * *

The next morning...

7:00 a.m.

I wake up to a beautiful Friday morning sun, and get out of bed to get ready for school. I go on to do the usual morning routine: take a shower, dry up, get dressed (today I'm wearing a mint green crop top with blue high-waisted boot-cut jeans and red sneakers), and eat my breakfast. After all that is over, I go upstairs to grab my phone. I start texting the girls saying to meet me here when they finish getting ready.

A few minutes later, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream enter my house. I run up to them, eager to tell them about the record deal. "HI! GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT?!"

"What is it, Amy?" Cream asks.

"Can you guess why I left the greenroom last night?" I ask them.

"The faculty restroom ran out of toilet paper, and they wanted you to refill them?" Rouge comes up with a random answer, while Blaze facepalms herself.

I sigh, "No... Apparently, a crocodile from Chaotix Records saw us perform, and he's offering us a record deal!"

We all scream with joy, and start jumping around like crazy. This gets Shadow storming downstairs, ready to yell at me for waking him up.

"AMY?!" he starts yelling, "HOW COULD YOU AND YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS WAKE ME UP AT 7:30 IN THE MORNING?!"

Yeesh, he sound _really_ angry this morning... "I'm sorry, Shadow!" I start panicking, "I just got too excited, that's all!"

"That doesn't matter, pinkie!" Shadow keeps yelling, "I was in the middle of a really good dream, and you four just ruined it for me! If that happens again, bad things will happen!"

"What kind of bad things?" Cream worries.

"It's best if you don't know," answers Shadow, "And while you all excuse me, I have to go take a shower."

As Shadow walks away, Rouge asks me, "Yeesh, is he _always_ like this?"

"Yes, unfortunately," I answer, "He hates being woken up early."

"I figured," says Blaze, "With all that negativity build in his body, there's got to be a logical reason why he acts like this."

"You're right," I say, "How about we just go to school?"

My friends all agree and we start going to school.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 6. I'm sorry it was short; I just needed to get it done. In other news, I have some Girl Power drawings on my Instagram account (name is SuperCartoonyGal), so you can check it out if you want. The next chapter will be about the meeting with Vector. Anyways, write a review and I'll see you in Chapter 7!**


	7. The Meeting

10:40 a.m.

(Amy's perspective)

Today is now Saturday, which means we get to meet with Vector at Chaotix Records! I'm so excited!

I'll be meeting Cream, Rouge, and Blaze at the building, and Shadow will be driving me there since my mom is at work.

Since I'm going to a meeting, I'm wearing a black blazer with a white collared blouse under it, some black trousers, and red pumps. My quills are neatly straightened, and I am wearing very little makeup.

I eventually walk downstairs, where Shadow is waiting for me at the front door. Shadow sighs and asks, "Are you ready to go now?"

"Of course I am!" I answer with glee.

"You don't have to rub it in," Shadow says coldly as we get in the car. I wasn't rubbing it in... I just simply told him how I felt.

The car ride was awfully long, or it felt that way. Since Shadow has that stupid rule about the driver picking the radio station, he blasts the car with his disgusting rap music. All these songs were about drugs, sex, and a bunch more I don't want to talk about. That's pretty much today's bad music in a nutshell. He also didn't want me to talk, scream, or smile, as he thinks I'm annoying when I do those things. If anything, _he's_ annoying for listening to crappy music with no meaning.

* * *

11:45 a.m.

After an hour in the car, we finally stop at Chaotix Records: a very tall building and one of the most underrated companies in the music industry.

"We're here," says Shadow.

"Thanks," I say as I get out of the car, "See you around 1:30!"

The inside of the building looks even better: there's some gray leather couches in the waiting room, black suede chairs, and the entire room looks very professional.

I walk up to the front desk and ask the woman, "Hi, I'm Amy Rose, and I'm here to meet with Vector Green. Do you know where the meeting is?"

The woman checks her computer and says, "The meeting will be on the 15th floor, first door to your left."

"Thank you," I say as I go in the elevator.

I stop at the 15th floor and enter the first left room, where Cream and Blaze are sitting at a long table, along with a purple chameleon and a bee.

"Hi Amy!" Cream happily greets me. She is wearing a long-sleeved, periwinkle blue blouse with a brown knee-length skirt, white knee-high socks, and brown loafers. Her hair is also slightly curled.

"Hi Cream," I say back, then turn to Blaze, "Hi Blaze."

Blaze looks up and says, "Hello Amy." She's wearing a black collared shirt with tan trousers and black pumps. Her hair is in a neat bun, and she's wearing silver earring studs.

The bee sits next to Cream and starts flirting with her, "Hey, cutie. Come around here much?"

Cream begins to feel nervous, but luckily she can answer the bee's question. "No, this is my first time here."

"Cool," says the bee.

"Charmy, we're supposed to be working," says the chameleon as he works on his computer, "not goofing around with our clients."

"Fine," says Charmy as he starts working on his computer, "Whatever you say, Espio."

I start talking to Blaze, "Hey, do you know where Rouge is?"

"She should be coming soon," answers Blaze, "Last night, I told her to look professional since we're at a job interview. Hopefully, she doesn't look like a clown."

"Who looks like a clown?" a voice answers from a distance. Turns out, that voice belongs to Rouge, who is wearing a white blazer with a black tank top under it, a black knee-length pencil skirt, and black heels. Her hair is all straight, and her makeup contains of sky blue eye-shadow and red lipstick. Her accessories even involved a silver-chained necklace and black stud earrings.

"Rouge, you're not supposed to show your chest at a job interview!" I start yelling.

"I told you to stay professional," Blaze face-palms herself after seeing Rouge.

"What?" says Rouge, "I need to look sexy for Vector or else I can't have the job."

Espio looks up from his computer and says to Rouge, "Girl, Vector's in his 30's. You're like, sixteen years old. He wouldn't want to do anything inappropriate to you. And he says either all you girls are getting the job, or none of you are getting it."

"That's good," Cream says.

Just then, Vector comes in with a Starbucks coffee in one hand, and a large bag with his work supplies in another. "Hello girls," he says as he sets his stuff down on the table, "It's very wonderful to see you all today."

"You too," we all say.

"Charmy and Espio, I want you two to leave the room," Vector says to his co-workers, "This will only take about an hour."

Charmy and Espio leave, and we begin the meeting. Vector then asks us, "So how are you four doing today?"

"We're doing good," we answer in unison.

"That's good to hear," says Vector, "I just have a bunch of questions for all of you. I need to know what of image your group has and what music you should be singing."

"Okay," I say.

Rouge chimes up and asks Vector, "Do you like my outfit? It's sexy, isn't it?"

Vector frowns at Rouge and says, "Actually, no. I don't find it attractive at all. Same with your makeup; it's too much."

"Told you so," Blaze says to our bat friend.

"Anyways," Vector starts, "Why are you four interested in music?"

"We all like music because it just makes us really happy," I answer, "and it helps relieve stress going on in our lives."

"Very interesting," Vector says as he writes our information on his computer, "Any reasons for the songs on YouTube?"

"Like Amy said, music makes us happy," says Blaze.

"We've been covering songs on YouTube for three years, but we haven't gotten a lot of recognition," I say, "We want to show the world that we have talent, and that we're not sell outs who only care about money and looks."

"I can agree with that," says Vector, which kind of surprised us.

"You really think so?" asks Cream.

" _I_ care about my looks," says Rouge.

Vector keeps talking, "Yes. For nine years, Chaotix Records hasn't had great luck with labels. Most of the artists who used to work for this industry went on to different labels with a better chance at fame. It didn't matter if their new music sucked. All they cared about were fame and money. It's like music doesn't mean anything anymore."

"That's terrible," Cream sympathizes for the crocodile.

"Do any artists still work here?" Rouge asks.

"Yeah, but they don't get a lot of recognition," answers Vector, "Hopefully you girls do. You seem to have potential, and I just know you'll make it far."

"Really?!" we all smile.

"Really," says Vector, "Have you _seen_ your view count on your talent show performance?"

We have, actually. Last time I checked, our video had reached over 50,000 views overnight. That's pretty rare for us, as our videos usually reach about 1,000 views monthly. Yeah...we're not very popular on YouTube.

"Yeah," I finally answer, "We need to show everyone that we're all unique in our own way."

"That's the spirit!" Vector cheers for us, "You're all looking at a bright future!"

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 7! What Vector said about musicians only caring about fame is up to you guys. It doesn't have to be true to you, but it's what a lot of people believe. Next chapter should be pretty big, and I'll be posting more Girl Power drawings on Instagram. Remember to write a review, and I'll see you in Chapter 8!**


	8. Moving to LA

2:30 p.m.

(Amy's perspective)

I remember what Vector said earlier today: _You're all looking at a bright future!_ What he meant by that is...we have a record deal! The others were excited, and so was I. In fact, I was so excited, I was constantly screaming about it during the car ride home, that Shadow couldn't hear his awful music.

Right now, I'm in my room, face-timing my friends about what happened over an hour ago.

"OH MY GOSH; I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE OFFICIAL MUSIC STARS!" I boast to them.

" _Oh I believe it, girl_ ," says Rouge, as if we got here on our own.

" _And Vector says we get to move to Los Angeles so that we can be closer to Chaotix Records!_ " Blaze screams with glee.

" _We get to make new music for more people!_ " Cream yells.

"OH I CAN'T WAIT!" I yell, "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! RECORDING OUR VOICES, PERFORMING IN CONCERTS, WALKING THE RED CARPET; IT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!"

"AMY, SHUT UP!" Shadow screams from downstairs, "I ALREADY HAVE A HEADACHE BECAUSE OF YOU! I ALSO DON'T WANT YOU MAKING ME DEAF!"

There was dead silence from the four of us, until Blaze asks, " _Was that Shadow?_ "

"Yeah," I answer, "We need to keep our voices down. I was squealing on the way home, and I nearly made him deaf. At least it kept him from listening to his cruddy rap songs."

" _Yeah,_ " my friends all say. They feel the same way I do (Rouge sometimes, but you know what I mean.)

* * *

Later that night...

5:15 p.m.

After Mom came home from work, I told her about Girl Power's record deal with Chaotix Records. She was happy for us, and decided to take me out for mother-daughter time to celebrate.

We stop at a Chinese restaurant, and sit at a table.

"So, the deal involves moving to L.A.," Mom says, "How do you feel about that?"

"It's crazy," I answer as I look through the menu. Seriously, I could _kill_ for some orange chicken right now.

"How are you going to deal with school?" Mom asks, since education is important.

"Vector said we can be home-schooled," I answer, "Education is still very important."

Then Mom gets all teary and cries, "I'm so happy for you! My baby girl is growing up so fast!"

I hate it when she acts like this in public. "Mom, please don't," I try to say, but then she hugs me tightly and starts bawling. "MOM!"

"(sniff)...I'm sorry...(sniff) I can't help myself!" she cries some more. Finally, she lets go of me and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"All better?" I ask her.

"I guess so," she says, "When are you four moving?"

"We'll be moving right after the school year ends: in June," I say, "which is perfect because L.A. is the best place to be during the summer."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," says Mom.

* * *

A month and a half later...

11:30 a.m.

Finally; June. When the school year has ended, and everyone goes out to have fun. Girl Power, however, have it best, because we're going to L.A.!

Blaze, Cream, and I are waiting outside my house for Vector to pick us up. If you're wondering where Rouge is, she's still at her house packing her things.

"Alright girls," I say, "Now that we're an official music group, what do you think our first single should be about?"

Blaze and Cream gave me weird and questionable looks on their faces. "Amy, don't you think we should wait for Rouge to discuss something like this?"

"Yeah," Blaze agrees, "It's not really Girl Power without her."

I sigh in guilt and say, "You're right. We should wait for her."

Right after that, Rouge shows up with about three suitcases. The rest of us just stare at her and the suitcases.

I finally start speaking after an awkward silence, "Rouge... I think you should only carry one suitcase."

"Oh come on!" Rouge starts whining, "I need all my clothes and makeup!"

"We'll have plenty of clothes in L.A.," says Blaze.

Rouge groans as a black car comes up on our driveway. The window rolls down and there is the purple chameleon we saw in Vector's office a few months ago: Espio.

"You girls ready?" he asks.

"Wait," Cream begins to ask, "Where's Vector? We thought _he_ was picking us up."

"Vector's busy with work at the studio," answers Espio, "So he asked me if I could drive you. That alright?"

We all agree in unison and hop into the car (Rouge in front since she the tallest and oldest out of us four, while the rest of us sit in the back).

Espio gives Rouge a weird look on his face. Rouge then says loudly, "What?! There's no more room in the back!"

"Whatever," Espio responds as he starts driving. This is gonna be a long drive.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 8! I'm thinking about bringing back "Christmas Special" (even though it's summer) and the "Chaos Emeralds". I haven't updated those stories in months, and I need to finish them as soon as I can. I also want to do "Sonic's 6th Birthday," and maybe the Valentine's Day special for Sonic Adventures.**

 **Remember to review and I'll see you in Chapter 9!**


	9. Our New Home

1:00 p.m.

(Rouge's perspective)

It's been over an hour since we've been in the car. Espio is focusing on the road, while the rest of us are listening to music on our phones.

I turn to Espio and take a good look at him. Sharp yellow eyes, nice body structure, a serious look on his face; just so perfect! Even though he's over 10 years older than me, his whole appearance just looks so scrumptious!

Making my move, I pause my music, take off my earbuds, and ask him, "So... How long have you worked at Chaotix Records?"

"Five years," he answers.

"Nice," I say, "Who would you say is your favorite client?"

"I don't pick favorites," says Espio, "All artists are different in their own way."

Wow, his deep voice is sexy. "Okay... Can I get your phone number?" I ask, "I promise to keep you company."

Espio sighs, "Girl, I am 28 years old. I can't get intimate with my clients, let alone minors, or I could get fired from my job. Is that what you want from me?"

After that response, I just stayed quiet. I don't want Espio to get fired because of me.

We finally arrive in L.A., at an ordinary two-story house, where Espio parks his car in the driveway.

"We're here," says Espio as we all get out of the car.

"This place is beautiful!" Cream compliments the chameleon.

I turn to Cream and say, "You know what would be beautiful? A mansion!"

"Rouge, don't be ungrateful," says Amy, "At least be happy that we all have our own house."

"Yeah," says Blaze, "This house is nice as it is. Why would you want a mansion?"

"Because a mansion is where all the high-class celebrities live!" I respond in anger. Why does everyone have to jump on me for _my_ opinions?! Don't they matter, too?

Espio turns to me and says, "You four are E-class celebrities; you won't be living in a mansion until your fame rises."

We enter the house and Espio gives us a tour of it. So far, he has shown off the living room, dining room, the kitchen, and the downstairs bathroom. We then walk upstairs to see four empty bedrooms (one is a master bedroom), a bathroom, and a clothing closet.

We were all excited at what's to come. "We all get our own rooms?!" we all ask in unison.

"No," Espio answers, "Since you're all underage, you have to have an adult guardian living here."

"But there's four bedrooms!" I start complaining, "We can each have our own room!"

"Rouge, it's okay," Amy tries to comfort me, "Some of us are probably sharing rooms."

"Correct," Espio says, referring to Amy's response, "The master bedroom will be for your roommate. I don't know who she is, but I know she works at Chaotix Records. She'll be here working with you; helping out with songwriting, etc. One of the other rooms will be your work space. Use it wisely. And after you all finish packing, you're free to whatever you want for the rest of the day."

And just like that, we all scream and jump, thinking about all the exciting things we'll be able to do in L.A. However, our screaming and jumping ends when Espio gives us some ground rules. "Just don't do anything illegal," he says, "Also, make sure you're all home by 10:30 tonight. You all have a big schedule tomorrow. And even though we're in Los Angeles, and there's a lot of celebrities roaming around, make sure you don't bother them. Ever."

"Okay," we all say as we walk downstairs and head out the door, ready to breath the fresh air of L.A.

* * *

 **And here is Chapter 9! I'm sorry it was shorter than the usual ones. In other news, I have a new story out! It's called 'The Story Behind Soleanna.' It's based off of Sonic 06, and I've always wanted to do my own take on it. I recommend you all check it out when you have the chance.  
**

 **Back to Girl Power, I thought I'd do this chapter in Rouge's perspective, mainly because I thought Amy needed a break from narrating. For the roommate, I'm not sure who she would be. So if you want, you can write down your OC (make sure you give a full description of your OC) in the reviews, and I might have her in the story. Remember, the roommate must be female (woman) and 18 years or older.**

 **Anyways, make sure you leave a review, and I'll see you in Chapter 10.**


	10. The Mall Trip

2:05 p.m.

(Amy's perspective)

As we run out of our new house, we see Charmy leaning against another black car. What could this be for?

We all stop and I ask the bee, "Let me guess: Vector's busy, and you're driving us around L.A?"

"Of course," answers Charmy, with a snarky grin, "Espio's going back to Chaotix Records, and I get to drive around with four beautiful ladies."

We all end up having uncomfortable looks on our faces; including Rouge, even though she normally likes getting compliments from guys.

Charmy then turns to Cream saying, "Especially with this cutie. Too bad you're only 14."

"I'm 15, actually," says Cream. She just turned 15 last month.

"Whatever," says Charmy, then gets in the car, "Where do you all want to go?"

"We haven't decided," says Blaze.

"You can just drive around the city," says Rouge, "and whatever looks interesting to us, you can just stop there."

"Sounds like a deal!" Charmy agrees as we all get in the car.

Charmy begins driving and the rest of us begin to look at the beautiful city.

Rouge looks over at the Hollywood sign, which is quite the distance from here. "Hold on!" Rouge says, "I see the Hollywood sign. I need a selfie!" She holds her phone in front of her and takes a picture of herself and the Hollywood sign despite the car still moving.

"How did it turn out?" I ask her.

"Horrible!" Rouge answers, showing the rest of us her selfie, "I can barely see the Hollywood sign! How am I supposed to get a good filter?"

Charmy laughs after what happened, with Rouge yelling, "Shut up Charmy!"

"That's what you get for taking a bad pic when someone's driving!" Charmy keeps laughing.

* * *

An hour later...

We later stop at the mall, where the girls and I hang out at the entrance to discuss the plans.

"Alright girls," I say, "Where should we go first?"

"Not sure," answers Blaze, "Should we split up?"

"Great idea Blaze!" Rouge says to the purple feline, "I get dibs on Amy!"

Cream sighs and says, "I was hoping to be with Amy..."

I put my hand on Cream's shoulder and say, "Don't worry, Cream. We can hang out later. For now, you can hang out with Blaze."

"Sounds good to me," our rabbit friend smiles, with her and Blaze walking away.

Rouge turns to me and says, "Let's see if there's a Forever 21 here."

I nod in agreement and the two of us begin walking. We find a map hanging on a wall and look for Forever 21 on it. As we keep looking, we here a loud voice close by.

 _"I'm tellin' you man,"_ says the voice, which sounds very masculine, _"Friday's gonna be awesome!"_

Rouge and I walk over to the couch area, where we see a male red echidna sitting on a white couch. He's seen talking on his phone and wearing typical gangster attire: a black hoodie with a gold chain, blue jeans sagging close to his knees, and green and white high top sneakers. He's also wearing black rectangular sunglasses, and his dreadlocks are tied in a messy bun.

"Oh my gosh!" Rouge squeals to me in a whispering voice, "It's The Knux!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. The Knux... One of many terrible rappers of today. Rouge has a major crush on him, solely for his looks. He's just like every other rapper: his clothes, he's arrogant, treats his fans like crap, and raps about his fame. I will give him one thing: at least he doesn't have tattoos on his face or grills on his teeth.

Being the stupid bat she is, Rouge flies over to the celebrity and greets him in an annoying way, "HIIII, KNUX!"

The red echidna looks up and stares blank at Rouge. "Sorry Billy, I'm gonna have to call you back," he says to his phone and hangs up.

"Who's Billy?" Rouge asks smiling, "Is he your manager?"

The Knux stands up and folds his arms saying, "That's none of your business."

Rouge gets a little glittery blue notebook and a pencil out of her purse asking, "Can I have your autograph? I love your music!"

I sigh and yell, "Rouge, Espio said to not bother other celebrities!"

"Other celebrities?" The Knux overhears me, "You two are celebrities, too?"

"Yeah," answers Rouge, "we and two of our friends are a new girl band! We're gonna rock the music industry!"

"Yeah!" I boast, giving Rouge a high-five, "Girl Power's gonna take the world by storm!"

The Knux examines us, scratching his chin. I have a bad feeling he's not going to say something nice.

"Oh yeah," the echidna starts, "I heard about you guys! Good luck trying, because no way you'll make it!"

Is this guy for real?! "Excuse me?!" I respond to him, "We've been trying to get a record deal for _years_ , and we think it's rude that you don't make us feel welcome."

"Who said that I needed to make you feel welcome?" the Knux laughs, "Even with the name 'Girl Power', you four won't last a week!"

Feeling enraged, I reach into my purse and grab a little red and yellow hammer. Rouge's eyes grow wide, watching me and my hammer.

"Amy, I don't think this is a good idea," Rouge starts to worry, "We could get in trouble!"

"Yeah Amy," says the annoying rapper, "You could get in trouble!"

I press a little button on my hammer, making it bigger. I begin to hit the Knux with my now three-foot sized hammer.

"HOLY CRAP!" the Knux cries as he sees my hammer.

My dad gave me this hammer when I was ten years old. It's supposed to protect me from bad people. But The Knux is just stupidly annoying.

I swing me hammer, hitting the rapper. He falls down on the floor, being unable to get up.

I walk over to him with a smile on my face. "How does it feel to be knocked out by a girl?" I ask him.

The Knux tries to sit up, but fails. "Not...very...good." He then coughs.

Rouge turns to me and says, "Amy, I don't think he's okay. We should help him."

"Don't," I say, "He has other people to help him. Let's just go home."

We begin walking away from the rapper, with a big hole in my heart.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter** **10! Yes, it has been a while, but I finally got it out! I believe this chapter could have been better, but it's still alright. You can all probably guess who The Knux really is. Next chapter, the girls will be brainstorming their first single! Can't wait! Remember to review this story and I'll be back in Chapter 11!**


	11. Getting Ready

5:30 p.m

(Amy's perspective)

I remained quiet for the rest of the day after my fight with The Knux. Cream and Blaze were talking up a storm on the ride home. Even Rouge was having fun and acted like nothing happened despite witnessing me hitting her favorite rapper with my hammer.

When we got home, I ran upstairs and went into my and Cream's room to shut the door. We never had a chance to decorate our room because we were so caught up with our trip in L.A.

I begin to lay on one of the beds and stare at the ceiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

(Cream's perspective)

Seeing Amy running upstairs made me curious. What happened to her at the mall?

I turn around and see Rouge, engaging in Blaze's conversation. I know Rouge and Amy walked around together, so maybe she knows what happened.

"Hey Rouge," I begin to say.

Rouge looks up at me and says, "Yes Cupcake?"

Cupcake is a nickname Rouge gives me sometimes, since I'm so short and I have such a knack for sweets. I don't really mind the nickname; I honestly think it's more of a compliment than an insult.

"Do you know what happened at the mall?" I ask her, "I just saw Amy go upstairs. It looked like she was in a bad mood."

"It's a long story, sweetie," says the albino bat, "Why don't you go check for yourself?"

"Okay," I respond as I go upstairs. I open our bedroom door and see Amy laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She looks like something shocked her so hard that she's completely frozen. This can't be good.

"Amy?" I begin to ask, "Are you okay? I just want to see if you're alright."

"I'm fine," she mumbles.

"Are you sure?" I ask her, "Because you don't look fine to me."

Amy then groans, "You're right!" She sits up and cries into a pillow, "I did a bad thing, Cream! A really bad thing!"

"What happened?"

She then tells me what happened at the mall. Apparently, Rouge wanted an autograph from a rapper, The Knux, but the ladder wanted nothing to do with her and Amy. The Knux started making fun of them, and that's when Amy got really mad. She pulled out her hammer and knocked him out.

Honestly, I don't know what to say. Yes, The Knux was making fun of my friends, which is wrong, but Amy hitting someone with her hammer is just as bad! I needed to comfort her in some way.

I rub my hand on her shoulder and say, "Amy... You should have used your words instead of fighting."

"Whose side are you on?!" Amy shrieks. Oops, wrong choice of words...

I keep calm and starts comforting her, "I'm on nobody's side. It was nice of you to defend Girl Power, but fighting won't solve anything. And even though The Knux was being a jerk, he's still a person: just like the rest of us."

* * *

(Amy's perspective)

I didn't know what to say. Cream was right: The Knux was still just another person. Now I feel really bad!

"You're right Cream," I say, taking a deep breath, "I forgot that he was just a person. I promise not to beat anyone ever again."

That last part is debatable. I have quite the habit of hitting people with my hammer. I say I'll stop afterwards, but I can't help myself.

"Amy," Cream says, "It's almost impossible for you to not beat anyone up. Are you sure you'll stop? For good this time?"

I smile and answer, "I'm sure," and the two of us hug each other.

* * *

The next morning...

8:00 a.m.

After a wonderful night of sleep, Charmy barges into our room, holding a boombox blasting some obnoxiously loud rap music (because of course he does).

"What on earth is that horrible music?!" Cream shrieks, covering her long ears.

"You don't want to know," I answer her with a tired and annoyed look on my face.

Charmy leaves the boombox in our room and then flies over to Rouge's and Blaze's room. We then hear Rouge scream in the other room.

Charmy laughs as he leaves the room, and Rouge comes out with ice in her tank top (Okay, you gotta admit: that was pretty funny.) screaming, "Cold, cold, cold!..."

As our bat friend runs into the bathroom, Blaze, whose face had been wet, walks out of her room and into ours. She quickly turns off the boombox and starts complaining to us, "I already hate Charmy! That idiot just dumped water on my face and put ice in Rouge's top!"

"You think you have it bad?" I complain back, "He brought this stupid boombox in here and blasted it with awful hip-hop!"

"It woke us up!" Cream adds.

"YOU LADIES NEED TO BE DOWN HERE IN TEN MINUTES!" Charmy screams from downstairs.

Then Rouge screams from the bathroom, "But I need at least an hour to put my makeup on!"

"NOW IT'LL TAKE YOU TEN MINUTES!" Charmy hollers, "SO HURRY UP!"

Rouge groans as the rest of us begin to get dressed. I throw on an oversized red shirt with blue jean shorts and white sneakers.

Cream puts on an orange short-sleeved crop top (ever since the talent show, she's been wearing different kinds of crop tops) with a matching knee-length skirt and wedged sandals. She then styles her long hair with an orange headband with a yellow flower attached to it.

Blaze is wearing a white polo shirt with blue Capris and purple flats. She is wearing her large glasses again leaves her hair loose.

Finally, Rouge comes out of the bathroom wearing a teal blue tank top with a pink mini skirt and white high tops. And for one, she isn't wearing any makeup! To be fair, she had a limited amount of time to get ready, but it's nice to see that she doesn't look 30 years old when she's 17.

"Rouge, you look so pretty!" I compliment her.

"Yeah right," she disagrees, "I look hideous!" She buries her face into her hands and cries, "I have so much acne!"

"Rouge..." Blaze begins to say.

Rouge looks up at us with a worried face. She barely has any acne.

"You look fine," says Cream.

"Yeah," I agree, "We keep telling you: there's no need to wear makeup all the time. You're beautiful just the way you are."

"You really think so?" Rouge asks.

"We're sure," I answer, "Let's not keep Charmy waiting."

The others agree as we begin walking downstairs.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 11! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. I promise next chapter will be about the first single. Just remember to review this story and I'll see you next time!**


	12. A Long Awkward Meeting

**Before we get into the chapter, I have a few things to say.**

 **1\. The Sonic Adventures stories are cancelled. Yep. After almost a year on hiatus, I have decided to stop writing "Christmas Special" and "The Chaos Emeralds", as no one finds them interesting or will review them. Originally, I was going to write at least 12 stories for 13 seasons, but that would take _forever_ for me to complete; at least ten years. I'm still unsure of completing "The Story Behind Soleanna", though.**

 **2\. I'm starting to write a new fanfic. Let me warn you; this story is not going to be as happy or silly as my current stories. I just want to do something different.**

 **3\. I also want to start writing fanfics from different franchises.** **Again, I want to try something different.**

 **4\. I just received a review for this story, and it was _super_ long. The person, unfortunately, was a guest, so that means I can't PM him/her. Although parts of the review hurt me, I did get some good advice out of it. I also have something to say: If you're a male reading this story at this point, I'm sorry for treating the men like crap. This story is mostly through Amy's eyes and how she sees society. And some parts do reflect the real world, too. For example, her hatred towards hip-hop. Personally, I don't hate that music genre, but I can see why others do. Just ****look at any music chart or listen to a popular radio station, and you'll find some awful songs.**

 **Now that I have the large of author's notes out of the way, let's enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

8:25 a.m.

(Amy's perspective)

As we all sit down at the kitchen table, Charmy brings us some fried eggs and burnt bacon. And to be quite honest, he did a pretty good job with the eggs.

"Charmy, you idiot!" Espio yells at his co-worker in the kitchen, "You burned the bacon!"

"Well maybe you should've let me make the eggs!" yells Charmy, "You know I'm not good with bacon!"

Never mind...

Espio turns around, where we see him wearing a pink frilly apron saying, 'Kiss the Cook'. My friends and I laugh at him; just seeing Espio in a very feminine apron is hilarious.

"What's so funny?" the purple chameleon asks us, oblivious to everything going on around him.

Rouge then takes a picture of him with her phone as the ladder shields his eyes.

"Gah!" Espio screams, "So uncool!"

Rouge laughs at the picture she took of him. "'Totes posting this on Instagram!"

Blaze then grabs the phone from Rouge saying, "As funny as that would be, it's not happening."

"Aw, man!" Rouge pouts as she sets her phone on the table.

Espio looks down at his apron, wondering why we laughed at him in the first place. "Was it my apron?"

Cream tries to hold her laugh in, but I at least answer to him, "Yes. Yes it was."

"Next time I should wear something less distracting," Espio says, taking off the apron, "Now remember: You girls have a meeting with Vector at 10:30 this morning."

Crap! That's why Charmy woke us up! I totally forgot!

The four of us girls huddle and 3/4 of us start panicking. "You guys!" I cry, "I forgot about the meeting with Vector! I'm so sorry!"

"I forgot as well!" Rouge cries along.

"Rouge, you always forget things," Blaze comments, "And besides, don't you two remember to put alarms on your phones or something? I would expect this from Rouge, but Amy, you are much better than this."

"I'm really sorry!" I apologize again.

"Don't tell us you forgot," says Espio, "You girls are professional singers now. Your schedules are very important."

"We know Espio," says Cream, "We're just really nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous," Espio says, "Every new artist is like this. Trust me."

* * *

Later, at Chaotix Records...

10:25 a.m.

Right now, we're all waiting for Vector to come into the office to talk with us. Charmy is with Vector, trying to feed him the breakfast he and Espio made.

Espio is in here with us, making sure we don't do anything stupid.

"How long until Vector comes in here?" I ask the purple chameleon.

"When the meeting begins," he answers with monotone, "You'll have to wait another five minutes."

And immediately, Vector comes in and grabs a cup of water. My friends and I turn around, wondering what happened to him.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Vector?" Cream asks the poor crocodile. Sometimes, she has a tendency to call people 'Mr.' or 'Miss'.

"Of course there's something wrong!" answers Vector, "Charmy fed me burnt bacon! I didn't know his cooking was so horrible!"

He chugs down the water and sits in a chair, ready for our meeting to begin.

"Hey Espio!" Vector hollers to his co-worker, "How did the girls behave this morning?"

Espio looks up and responds, "They complained about the ways Charmy woke them up, and most of them forgot about the meeting today."

"Huh," says Vector, and then pauses for a minute, "Just go stand outside. I'll talk with you later."

Espio leaves the room, and Vector begins speaking to us.

"I will only say this once girls," he begins to say, " **You have to keep up with your schedule**. You four are rising popstars, and your schedule will expand the more you become famous."

"We're sorry Vector," my friends and I say.

Vector sighs and says, "Now that we got that out of the way, let's talk about your image."

"But... but we already did the last time we met," Cream stutters.

"I know," says Vector, "but after talking to a few critics, I thought we'd make some changes."

I don't like where this is going. I stand up and explain to Vector, "That's really nice of you, but we like our image just the way it is. We don't need to change."

Vector shakes his head and responds back, "Yeah, everyone says that. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, but you can't keep the same image you had on YouTube. Maybe this 'change' will have a good outcome."

"What kind of changes are you thinking of?" Blaze asks, being unsure.

Rouge, on the other hand, puts on a big smile and asks, "Does this mean I get to be sexy?!"

"Heck no!" Vector answers Rouge's question, "You're underage. You can be cute, but not sexy."

He then answers to Blaze, "I'm thinking of a new look. Something appealing to all ages."

He takes a long look at us, with everything going quiet.

"Well," I start, "What are you waiting for?"

Vector then answers, "We're thinking of something cute, yet edgy at the same time." He looks at Blaze and keeps talking, "We could lose the glasses, and maybe grow some bangs."

Blaze gets confused, "Lose the glasses? How?"

"Contacts or laser eye surgery," the crocodile answers, "Either is fine."

Vector turns to Rouge, "For you, I'm thinking hair extensions."

"Nice," Rouge smiles, "I also want butt implants."

"Hair extensions," says Vector, making sure his opinion is right, "You already have a big butt."

That is true, I will admit. Why do you want a bigger rear-end? That's so unrealistic.

Staring at Cream, the green crocodile says to her, "Cute and innocent is fine, but the media likes a pop of color in your hair."

"A pop of color?" Cream wonders, "Like what?"

"Any color will do," answers Vector, "Something cool like Blaze's hair."

Blaze does have some neat highlights; dark purple to be precise. But then again, her highlights are natural, as her tail has some purple on the tips.

"Anything else?" I ask Vector, "Do I need highlights in my quills? Or do you want me to get my bellybutton pierced? Should I get a nose job?"

Vector begins to laugh. "Heck no!" he cries, "The critics loved you, Amy. It was your friends they weren't sure about."

"Well that's a relief," I say, glad that I don't have to change.

"But they are requesting that you change your band name," Vector interrupts.

"WHAT?!" we all scream. I don't want to change Girl Power. That name is the reason why we kept making music and covers in the first place!

"But we don't want to change it," I confront him, "Why are you being so cold about us all of a sudden?"

"It's not me, I promise!" answers Vector, "The critics just think that 'Girl Power' is a very outdated name. It's great that you're trying to appeal to female empowerment, but we like to target towards both genders at the same time."

"I see your point," I say, "but just one question."

"Yes?" Vector begins to listen.

"When do we start making our first song?"

"You can start brainstorming," says Vector, "but we officially start next week. I want our first single due by the end of January."

* * *

Later, at our new house...

After a long meeting with Vector, the four of us went back home, sitting on the living room couch... or laying on it in my and Rouge's case.

"I can't believe those stupid critics want us to change our band name!" I start complaining.

"Is 'Girl Power' illegal now?" Rouge asks.

Cream looks up at Rouge and answers, "No. They just said that it's an outdated name."

"Cream's right," says Blaze, looking at her laptop, "This isn't the 1920's anymore. And Amy..."

"What?" I ask her, but not too rudely.

"You might want to look at this," she says, giving me her laptop.

I read the headline on the laptop, and I couldn't believe what I was reading: 22-year-old rapper The Knux is rushed to the hospital from an attack by a hater?!

I grit my teeth when I saw the word 'hater'. No, not because I hate that word, but the fact that the media called me one and saw The Knux as a victim when he was in the wrong in the first place was just unbelievable!

What have I become?!

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 12. About that one guest review, parts of it were used in this chapter (such as changing Girl Power's name). As I said earlier, I am working on a new story. I'm putting this story on hold for a while since I'm not sure what to do next in this story. So feel free to write down some ideas in the reviews.** **Someone did bring up an idea of Sonic being in this story, which yes, I will be doing in maybe the next chapter. After all, no Sonic the Hedgehog story is complete without Sonic himself.** **Just remember: nice reviews this time. Feel free to write one, and I'll see you soon!**


	13. Sonic and Stories

(Amy's perspective)

12:30 p.m.

I keep reading the headline on Blaze's laptop over and over. " **22-year-old rapper The Knux is rushed to the hospital from an attack by a** **hater** ," it reads. All my friends know about this (Blaze just learned this from Rouge yesterday), and it's pretty obvious that neither me or the rapper are victims. But this stupid website doesn't seem to think so!

Whoever wrote this acted like he was so innocent and can do no wrong! They don't even know the rest of the story! He bullied me in a mall for crying out loud!

Blaze puts her hand on my shoulder saying, "Amy..."

How am I supposed to respond to this? What can we even do? We're just four teenage girls who haven't even made their first single yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital...

(Sonic's perspective)

Holding onto a bouquet of flowers given by my sister, I enter the hospital wearing a pair of black shades, a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, dark green jeans, and black leather boots.

After I give the person at the front desk my information, I walk into the elevator, which goes up the fifth floor. In case you were wondering, why am I even here in the first place?

You see, my friend got hit in the head yesterday after a fight. Heck, the person hit him so hard, he fell to the floor! I don't know what the fight was about, but whatever it was, I just wanted to be there for him.

As I walk over to my friend's room, a doctor stops me in my tracks.

"Name?" asks the doctor.

"You don't need my name," I say casually, "I'm from Sonic Underground."

Ahh, Sonic Underground: a relatively popular pop rock band of this generation. The band involves me (of course) as the lead singer and guitarist, my sister Sonia, playing the keyboard, and my brother Manic, who plays the drums.

But enough about the band; let's get back to the story.

"I don't care if you're from Sonic Underground," the doctor says, "I need your name so I know you're not just some crazed fan."

"Sonic Mc'Newman," I finally answer, "and I'm not just a fan of this guy. I'm his friend."

"A friend?," the doctor questions, not being sure if he believes me. He then sighs and says, "You can go in for an hour."

"Thanks!" I say as I walk in the room. When I got in there, I saw The Knux sleeping in the hospital bed, with some white bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Now you might be wondering about The Knux. Believe it or not, we've been good friends since before we became famous. We met each other about ten years ago when my family and I moved into The Knux's neighborhood. After talking about our love for music, we bonded quickly.

I walk up to the sleeping rapper and start tickling him in the stomach. The Knux begins to laugh slightly, along with opening his eyes.

"Sonic?" he frowns.

"Hey Knuckles," I say to the rapper, calling him by his real name. "How have you been?"

"What do you think?" says Knuckles, "I've been in nothing but pain and embarrassment."

"I'm sorry to hear that Knux," I sympathize, "Now you can't finish the rest of your tour."

Knuckles was going on a big tour around the United States. He was going to finish performing in California this month, but after the incident, that's not going to happen anytime soon.

"I know," he sulks, "All because I got hit in the head by a girl."

Woah! I knew Knuckles was hit, but by a girl?! I'm curious to learn more!

I smile and say to him, "Tell me more."

"Nah... I'd rather not," says Knuckles.

"Come on," I encourage him, "I want to know! Please?"

I then give him my famous puppy-dog eyes. Anyone, girl or guy, will fall for these adorable eyes.

Giving in, the echidna sighs and says, "Fine. I was at the mall yesterday, talking to my manager on the phone. Then some bat girl came up to me and asked me for an autograph."

"So you got hit in the head over an autograph?" I interrupt, "That's pretty stupid."

"I'm not finished yet!" Knuckles yells.

"Okay! Sheesh!" I snap back, "Continue on, man."

Knuckles gets back to his story, "Then the bat's friend came over and told her not to bother me or other celebrities. I was a bit curious on the celebrities part, and the girls told me that a new music group called Girl Power."

Girl Power, eh? Sounds interesting. I might have to meet them sometime.

Knuckles keeps talking, "Then I laughed at them and said that there was no way they would be successful in the music industry."

"Oh Knuckles," I say as I put my hand on my head, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Knuckles, despite being famous for only two and a half years, is still having trouble with fame. He has a huge temper, meaning he gets angry and loud at just about everything. Whether it's from a fan asking for an autograph, being late for an appointment, even to his stylist giving him the wrong hairstyle. He treats everyone around him horribly and believes he can get anything he wants. And to find out how big his fanbase is... It's no wonder he still has a career.

"I don't know man," says the echidna, "But anyways, the bat's friend was beyond pissed, and demanded me to make her feel welcome."

Yikes! Maybe I shouldn't meet them after all...

"Then I asked her why I needed to make her feel welcome," Knuckles explains, "and told her that her band wouldn't last a week! And you can guess what happened from there."

"She hit you in the head?" I guess.

"Not only that," says Knux, "but she hit with a giant hammer!"

OW! Now that's got to be illegal right there!

"That's gotta hurt," I say, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's alright," says Knuckles.

Just then, the doctor comes in and tells me my time is up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the girls' house...

(Amy's perspective)

This house has been quite all day. Blaze went out to meet our neighbors, Cream's in the kitchen cooking dinner, and Rouge is upstairs sorting her clothes. What am I doing with my spare time?

"How's L.A, honey?" Mom says on my laptop.

Yep. Video-chatting with my mom. When we came home from the meeting, I saw a video chat request from my mom on my laptop. I'll bet she wanted to know how I was doing and that kind of stuff.

"It's alright I guess," I answer, "We went to the mall yesterday."

"That sounds like fun!" Mom exclaims, "I'll bet you girls bought some really cute clothes!"

"Actually, we didn't buy anything," I reply, trying to avoid the incident with The Knux. I don't want to upset my mom; especially now since she's trying to be happy for me. I then change the subject by asking, "How's Shadow doing?"

I'm not sure if Shadow is better than the echidna rapper, but I needed to keep the conversation going somehow.

She then answers, "Your brother's doing fine. He's been looking for a job ever since you left."

Shadow finding a job? That's unlike him.

"Shadow's finding a job?" I question my mom.

"Yeah," she answers, "He's 19 years old. He needs to do something that will help him in the real world."

"So true," I comment to her.

Then my mom changes the subject by asking, "How are things at Chaotix Records? I'm excited to hear the music you girls are putting out."

Right... Can't believe I almost forgot about that. What should I tell her? I finally find the right answer and say, "To be honest, I'm not sure. Our manager seems nice, but I'm not sure I can say the same about his co-workers."

"What do you mean?" Mom worries.

"One is a monotone chameleon, while the other is a bee who likes to flirt with us, especially Cream," I explain, "Although to be fair, the bee looks around Shadow's age."

"I see," Mom comments to herself.

"Today was really weird," I say to her.

Mom begins paying attention again. "Yeah?" she questions, "How so?"

"Our manager talked to some critics about us," I begin to explain, "and they wanted some changes!"

"What kind of changes?" asks Mom.

"Just some small changes in our hairstyles," I answer, "Except for me. The critics actually liked me."

"Well that's nice to hear," says Mom, happy to hear that people appreciate me.

"And do you know what else he requested for us?" I ask her, now getting angry.

"What did he want?" she asks back.

I take a deep breath and answer calmly (surprisingly), "He asked us to change our stage name."

"Oh come on, honey!" my mom begins to panic, "'Girl Power' is a great name! Why would he want you to change it?"

"Because he and those stupid critics think the name is outdated!" I cry, but not loud enough for Cream to overhear.

Mom then sighs and suggests, "Well... Maybe look around or come up with a new name with your friends... Maybe they can help out, and you, Amy, are a very creative young woman."

"Thanks Mom," I say as she logs out of the video chat.

I turn off my laptop and put it upstairs in my room. I then look across the hallway into Rouge's and Blaze's room, seeing the albino bat sort her clothes.

Rouge sort her clothes in a very odd way. By color, fabric, weather appropriation, etc. She also sorts her jewelry, makeup, and hair accessories in her spare time. That way, she will always look her best when going somewhere: to school, a restaurant, a concert, and many more.

She's had fashion and beauty tips from her mom, who used to be a model. Hearing about this, you might think Rouge is a shallow, self-centered wannabe, desperate for attention. Although part of that is true, that's not fully the case. Yes, she is shallow and wears trendy outfits, but she's more than that. She actually works out to get the body she wants, and she's never had any form of plastic surgery. Rouge is also really nice and fun to be around, too.

Then I walk downstairs and see that Cream is still cooking dinner, what seems to be rice and carrots. What can I say about Cream?

Well... We've been best friends since preschool; I can't remember how we became so close, but I guess we just clicked. I guess the big reason why we're friends in the first place is because Cream is such a friendly person to be around. Growing up, she was taught to be nice and respect people for who they are, as everyone should be. She only grew up with her mom (her dad passed away when she was very little), so the two rabbits have spent so much time together. Not only is Cream well-mannered, but she's also a mega hippie. She refuses to eat meat, believes in anything she sets her heart on, and sometimes looks like she's going to Coachella.

After I check on Cream, I go outside to the front porch. As I look around, I see Blaze across the street, talking to a couple who look like they're in their early 20's. Blaze does the best she can to communicate with different people. When she was younger, she struggled to make even one friend. Not only because she was very shy, but because she possesses psychokinesis: a superpower that spews out flames. When she moved into our neighborhood nearly four years ago, she was worried she would suffer the same way she did at her last school. Then Cream, Rouge, and I comforted her and told her that she shouldn't be insecure of her powers. Ever since then, she's felt happier about herself and never let her flames get in the way.

Blaze walks back to the house and says to me, "Hi Amy."

"Hey Blaze," I say back, "I saw you talking to some neighbors."

"That's cool," she replies as she walks into the house.

I follow her, thinking of more to come in the future.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 13! This is, by far, my longest chapter ever; and for good reason! I've explained more about our main characters, hinting on their new stage name. I'll surprise you with it next chapter!**

 **Besides that, we also met Sonic and met The Knux (or Knuckles) once again.**

 **What do you think will happen next? Comment about it in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Our New Name

5:00 p.m

(Amy's perspective)

As Cream finishes setting the table for dinner, Blaze and I sit at the table and patiently wait for our food.

Cream takes two plates full of rice and carrots over to the table and asks us, "Can one of you tell Rouge that it's time for dinner?"

So much for waiting patiently for our dinner.

Seeing how upset I am, Blaze gets up and says, "I'll do it," and walks upstairs.

Cream brings the other two plates and sets them down. She then sits down and asks me, "What's going on, Amy? Why the long face?"

"I'm just tired and hungry," I answer with honesty. "I've also found a new stage name."

"That's amazing!" Cream smiles, clapping her hands. "I can't wait to hear it."

Blaze and Rouge arrive and sit down at the table. Rouge is excited to see the food Cream has made.

"Rice and carrots," she compliments the rabbit, "Cream honey, you've done it again. This looks amazing!"

We all love Cream's cooking, especially Rouge. Whenever we go over to her house, Cream tries to make something everyone likes.

"Agreed," says Blaze.

We munch down on our meals for a few minutes. When I finished mine, I start talking. "I've done some brainstorming on our new name," I say, "and I think I have an idea for it."

The other three turn to me, ready to listen.

"Well get on with it!" Rouge says, with a piece of rice stuck to her lip.

"I think our new name should be 'Four Elements of Power,'" I reply to my friends.

The three of them all exchange weird looks at me.

"Four Elements of Power?" Blaze questions.

"Isn't that name a little long?" Cream asks.

"No," I answer. "It's an awesome idea. It's fits all the things those critics want: something cool, yet appeals to all ages."

"Yeah," Rouge agrees, "I like it. Tell us more about the name."

"I just think Four Elements of Power is a good name for us," I explain, "not only because there's four of us, but because it represents all of us for who we are."

Cream and Blaze still don't understand.

That's why I keep explaining, "Think about it. I'm the leader of this group, which means I represent leadership."

"No duh," Blaze whispers under her breath.

After that unexpected comment, I say, "Anyways... Cream represents friendship because she's so friendly with everyone, and she's the nicest girl I've ever met."

Cream blushes and says, "Aww! Thank you, Amy!"

"You're welcome," I respond to the rabbit. "Rouge would be beauty, not just because she has a naturally great body, but because she's very confident and isn't afraid to express her feelings."

"Thanks Amy," says Rouge, "You really know how to turn our frowns upside-down!"

I smile back at her, signaling a 'you're welcome'. I then turn to Blaze and say to her, "As for you Blaze, I think you would represent wisdom."

"Wisdom?" Blaze questions. "I've never thought of that."

"What I'm saying is," I explain to her, "you're very mature for your age (she's 16), and you'll always be there for us no matter what."

"I kindly thank you Amy," says Blaze with a smile.

"So Four Elements of Power is okay?" I ask them.

"Yeah," they all nod in agreement.

* * *

Seven months later...

12:00 p.m

It's now January, and things have been quite busy for us.

Vector approved of our new group name, and we're almost done making our first song. Espio hasn't changed much himself, but Charmy on the other hand, has stopped flirting with us. (And thank goodness for that! He was getting on my nerves.)

Our new roommate moved in a few months ago, and she is amazing! She actually helped us write our song, and even wrote some on her own.

Speaking of our roommate, right now she's making some lunch for us. Yep. She makes our meals since we don't have any servants yet.

Our roommate, an orange hedgehog wearing a high ponytail holding her short quills, a pink oversized shirt with blue high-waisted jeans and some blue fuzzy slippers, walks over to the table holding four plates of different kinds of sandwiches.

"Thanks Grace," I say to the hedgehog as she sets down the sandwiches.

"You're welcome," she says. "Say, why don't you get the rest of the girls over here?"

I respond by nodding my head and walk upstairs, yelling for lunch. My friends exit out of their respective rooms, and we walk downstairs to eat our food. And since they were requested to make changes in their appearances, they really did.

Cream is still her innocent self, and her hair went from a cream-apricot color to a chocolate brown. She still maintains her hippie image, as today, she's wearing a flowey orange top with white flowers on it, some white skinny jeans, and silver sneakers (they're really shiny).

Rouge, still maintaining her good looks, has actually grown her hair naturally (now it's at the tip of her bottom). Rouge actually convinced Vector that naturally grown hair is better than wearing extensions. Right now, she's wearing a loose pink one-sleeved top with black high-waisted jeans, a black spiked choker, and black over-the-knee boots, standing at about three inches of height. She still wears make-up everyday, but she's learned not to put too much on and focus on her inner beauty.

Blaze's hair has changed a bit, too. Now she has bangs, which are pretty small strands of hair. Her style of outfits hasn't changed much, as she's wearing a purple and yellow zig-zag patterned dress with a cropped denim jacket and some white Puma brand sneakers.

Our clothes do sound pretty expensive, and believe me, they are! Rouge's boots costed over $1,000! The Chaotix Records employees actually gave us _mountains_ of clothes, accessories, and make-up for Christmas and in general, and we were all very happy about it.

You might be wondering what I'm wearing right now. Well, I'm actually wearing a yellow flowey tank top (on the bottom of the shirt, there is some some orange with a black stripe over it), some black shorts, and black loafers. For some reason, I unintentionally ended up looking like Spongebob. Besides that, I still remain the same.

It's also kind of weird that half of us are wearing clothes that would normally be worn in spring or summer when we're in the middle of January. Then again, we live in Los Angeles, so the weather barely changes here.

After we scarf down our lunch, we all thank Grace as she takes our plates and puts them in the sink. Rouge looks up and asks her, "So Grace, what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we can look over the song and make some finishing touches to it," answers Grace.

"That's a great idea," I reply.

We all go upstairs to the extra bedroom, which is now our office. The walls painted in a light yellow, with the room decorated with a white desk, different colored beanbag chairs, and a coffee table.

Grace sits at the desk, while the rest of us sit in the beanbag chairs. She grabs hold of a clipboard with some written paper attached to it and reads off some points of the song.

"Alright," she says, "Here we have some lines about people living in poverty, typical school and cyber bullies, and a rap verse about people not giving enough love."

Rouge raises her hand. "I get dibs on the rap verse!"

"Of course you do Rouge," Blaze comments, "You're the only one of us who can actually rap."

It's true. Cream and Blaze can't rap at all, and I only know some rap because my brother listens to the genre on a regular basis.

"I'll take the first verse," I tell Grace. The first verse is about poverty, where the lyrics talk about how some people work really hard to save their homes, but the ones more above the poor just don't seem to care.

Blaze took the second verse, where the song talk about how we have bullies in school and outside of school. Blaze has dealt with some bullies of her own when she was younger. That must have been why she chose to sing this particular verse.

"I guess that leaves me with any possible adlibs and falsettos," Cream says with confidence.

"Okay," Grace says as she writes down some notes, "Amy takes the first verse, Blaze takes the second verse, Rouge has the third verse, and Cream can do any other singing."

That sounds pretty accurate. I do a lot of the singing, Rouge does the rapping, Blaze sometimes sings, and Cream is mostly a backup vocalist. She doesn't like taking on the big parts because she thinks her voice is too squeaky, but I think Cream's voice is sweet and adorable. Heck, some of our fans actually like her singing!

"And all of you get to sing the chorus," says Grace as she finishes her notes. She then gives us the clipboard so that we can read our song.

I hold the clipboard and say, "This is actually pretty good."

"Sure is," Rouge agrees.

'Spread All the Love' is what our song is called. This song is about how we need to shape up society and wishing things can be what we, as a band, hope for: accepting people for who they are, and a few more ideas that are hard to put into words.

We can't wait to show this song to Vector and record it, because this year's gonna rock!

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 14! This chapter took me a while, but it's finally here! Now a few questions:**

 **1\. What do think of the new name 'Four Elements of Power'? I honestly had a hard time coming up with the new name. I'm not changing the name of the story, though.**

 **2\. Is there anything you want to see in future chapters? (such as, 'How can I improve this story?' 'What other characters do you want to see?' 'What do you want to see in the main characters?')**

 **OCs are allowed. Just remember to tell me your character's name, features, and personality (and maybe his/her age).**

 **Please review this story and chapter; I worked really hard on this! I will see you again in the next chapter!**


End file.
